Flucht
by klein Eli
Summary: [complete] mal wieder ne kleine Kurzgeschichte von mir! Ginny ist auf der Flucht und trifft jemanden von dem sie nicht erwartet hätte ihn zu treffen!
1. Chapter 1

He ihr! Na wie geht's euch? Ja da fang ich wieder was Neues an, obwohl ich doch noch zwei andere Storys hab, aber seht es so: diese hier ist schon fertig! Also lesen und denn schnell noch einen Kommentar abgeben und denn kommt auch schon des nächste Kapitel!

Mir gehört natürlich nichts und ich verdien auch kein Geld

ooOoo

**Flucht **

Chap 1

Laub raschelte unter ihren Füßen, ein Zweig brach entzwei als sie hastig durch den Wald rannte. Mit Blicken über die Schulter gelangte sie weiter tiefer in die Dunkelheit, welche sie immer mehr umfing. Mit schnellen Atemzügen suchte die junge Frau die Umgebung ab und ohne lange zu überlegen, verschwand sie hinter die nächste Buschgruppe. Den kleinen Abhang dahinter raste sie hinab, es war ihre letzte Chance zu entkommen. Nach ein paar dicken, großen Bäumen schlug sie einen scharfen Linkshagen, hastete weiter durch den Wald und etwas unbeholfen sprang sie über hervorstehende Wurzeln eines riesigen Baumes. Jedoch stürzte sie ein- zwei Meter tief und entdeckte eine kleine Aushöhlung unter den Wurzeln. Sich mit einer Hand aufstützend, schaute sie in die Höhle, dann den Abhang zu ihren Füßen hinab und hastig wandert ihr Blick weiter zur oberen Kante des Wurzelvordaches.

Die junge Frau überlegte nur kurz, ergriff ihre einzige Möglichkeit und lief in die Höhle. Dort presste sie sich an die Höhlenwand und kauerte sich zusammen. Immer noch mit flachem Atem holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, murmelte einen Schutzzauber und hoffte, dass er stark genug war, um sie zu verbergen. Erst jetzt lies sie die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren.

Gott verflucht, warum hatte sie das getan? Wieso musste sie versuchen, in diesem Totesserversteck zu spionieren? Wollte sie wirklich Harry Potter beeindrucken? Oh Gott, so dumm konnte sie doch nicht sein! Aber sie war es.

In Gedanken fluchend, schloss sie kurz die Augen, um besser umliegende Geräusche hören zu können. Schon fast eine Stunde verfolgten sie diese Todesser, eine Stunde ununterbrochenes Rennen lag hinter ihr. Erst jetzt erlaubte sie sich eine Pause, und versuchte ihr Herz mit tiefen, langen Atemzügen ein wenig zu beruhigen. Hoffentlich würde man schnell ihr Fehlen im Versteck des Ordens bemerken. Ginny Weasley schöpfte aber nicht viel Zuversicht aus diesem Gedanken, immerhin erwartete der Orden einen baldigen Angriff der schwarzen Armee und da fiel es nicht besonders auf, wenn Ginny nicht unter ihnen war, denn Molly Weasley neigte dazu, ihr jüngstes Kind lieber in ein Zimmer zu sperren, als sie bei einem möglichen Angriff zu gefährden. Und nun war sie auf der Flucht, saß in einem dürftigen Versteck und wusste nicht, ob sie lebend aus dieser Misere heraus kam. Als Ginny ihre Augen wieder öffnete, wollte sie sofort los schreien, denn etwas Dunkles nährte sich ihrem Gesicht, doch zu schnell lag es auf ihrem Mund und unterdrückte ihren Schrei.

„Psst, oder willst du, das sie uns finden?" Eine Männerstimme sprach zu ihr und beruhigte mit seinem Klang ihr Herz mehr als ihre tiefen Atemzüge. Im dämmrigen Licht nahm sie helle Haare und graue Augen wahr, doch so recht konnte sie ihrer Wahrnehmung nicht trauen, denn wenn sie hier sah, war nicht auf der Flucht. Draco Malfoy war zu angesehen, zu wichtig für die Totesser, als das er auf der Flucht sein könnte. Zwar hatte der Orden geraume Zeit nichts mehr von ihm gehört, doch nahmen sie an, dass er im Hintergrund für den dunklen Lord arbeitete. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. Malfoy verdrehte nur die Augen und zischte ihr zu: „Wie kommt es eigentlich, das du in meiner Welt gelandet bist? Ich dachte, deine Mommy passt so gut auf dich auf, dass du nicht auf der Flucht sein musst, sonder brav in deinem Zimmer sitzt."

„Seit wann machst du dir Gedanken über mich? Soviel ich weiß kann ich dir egal sein!", zischte sie zurück.

„Psst, sei still, sie kommen näher." Erschrocken sah Ginny in seine Augen, doch er musterte sie nur kurz und ohne ein weiteres Wort beugte er sich über sie, mit den Armen an der Wand lehnend und breitete seinen Umhang über sie aus. So war Malfoy der Rothaarigen ziemlich nah, und leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Mach ja keine Geräusche, sonst finden sie uns trotz des Tarnumhanges!"

Mit jeder Sekunde stieg die Spannung. In Ginny wurde die Angst entdeckt zu werden, immer größer und so langsam konnte sie nicht mehr. Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen das Laubrascheln zu- und wieder abnahm. Als Ginny kein Geräusch mehr vernahm, löste sie sich von der Spannung und ließ sich fallen. Ihr Kopf wurde von Dracos Schulter abgefangen und mit dieser Berührung kam sie wieder Realität zurück, doch ihren Kopf nahm sie nicht von seiner Schulter, denn zu angenehm war der Halt.

Der Blonde kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Möglichkeit, das weitere Totesser kamen oder sie wiederkehrten, sonder nahm nichts gutes ahnend die Hitze von Ginnys Stirn wahr, welche er durch seine Kleidung hindurch spüren konnte. ‚Oh man, hoffentlich ist das jetzt kein Fieber', doch nachdem er ihren leichten Körper zurück gelehnt hatte und an ihrer Stirn das Fieber fühlte, fluchte er nur kurz.

„Ginny, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wald hinaus zu einer festen Unterkunft. Wie kommen wir am schnellsten zum Orden?"

„Das heißt Ginevra, und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir das Versteck des Ordens nenne?"

„Weil du nicht nur Fieber hast, sondern auch rote Augen und deine Hände zittern. Der Wald ist mit Fallen ausgelegt, und bei unserem Glück bist du in eine getappt. Ich schätze mal, es ist ein Debilitas-Fluch. Er schwächt dich langsam und nach wenigen Stunden fällst du ohnmächtig um."

„Unser Glück? Das ist meine Mission und die schaffe ich auch ohne dich!"

„Nicht in deinem Zustand. Ich bring dich zurück und jetzt sag mir halt wie wir am schnellsten zum Versteck kommen oder zumindest wo es ist!"

„Nein, du bist mein Feind, außerdem schaffe ich das allein zu-" weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich ließ ein schwerer Hustenkrampf sie seitlich die Wand hinab gleiten. So krümmte sie sich auf der Erde und hustete in ihre Hände bis ihre Lungen schmerzten.

„Wieso bist du nur so stur?" mit diesen Worten nahm er sie in seine Arme und schritt aus der Höhle hinaus. Ginny wehrte sich nicht weiter, irgendwie beruhigte es sie und ihren Hustenkrampf wenn sie so in seinen Armen lag.

„London, Grimauld Place", sagte sie in seinen Mantel hinein, doch Draco verstand sie.

Nachdem der Blonde sie einige Zeit getragen hatte, setzte er die Rothaarige wieder ab und beide sahen sich auf der Lichtung um, welche sich vor ihnen ausbreitete. Umsäumt von Bäumen beschien das Mondlicht eine Wildwiese. Ruhig lag sie vor ihnen und Draco schob Ginevra etwas mehr hinaus auf die Lichtung.

„Ab hier können wir apparieren, obwohl ich es bezweifle, dass du es in deinem geschwächten Zustand schaffst." Ihren fragenden Blick ignorierend, schloss er sie in eine Umarmung, holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete in von oben herab auf die Beiden. Bevor sie begriff, was er da tat, fand sie sich auf dem Grimauld Place wieder und ohne lange zu überlegen, nahm sie Draco bei der Hand und ging zu dem Platz, an dem sie zum Eingang gelangte. Nachdem sie das Passwort gemurmelt hatte, zeigte sich vor ihr das Versteck und mit etwas wackeligen Schritten und Draco an der Hand schritt sie ein.

ooOoo

Okay, des war's schon! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Jo, da bin ich mal wieder! Erst mal ein danke schön an meine rewiever!

Ich weiß, eigentlich sollt ich „Erinnerungen" weiter schreiben, aber des klappt zur zeit überhaupt nicht, und da ich rewiev-süchtig bin und diese story auf meinem pc faulenz, kann ich sie ja ruhig on stellen. Also R+R

ooOoo

Chap 2

Leise fiel die Tür hinter den Beiden zu. Vereinzelt brannten Kerzen an den Wänden und beleuchteten matt den großen Korridor mit der Treppe, welche in den ersten Stock führte. Ginny stand nur einen halben Schritt vor Draco und nach einem leisen „Uuh" von der Rothaarigen spürte er ihren Oberkörper an seinem. Jedoch hatte sie sich nur kurz angelehnte, denn schon war sie auf dem Weg zur Treppe und flüsterte: „Mir ist ganz schön schwindelig! Ähm … wir müssen in den ersten Stock … dort ist mein Zimmer. Aber wir müssen leise sein … da in der Küche ist wohl noch jemand."

Mit einem Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Tür und dem Licht, das unten hervor schien, folgte er ihr und geräuschlos gelangten sie die Treppe hinauf. Der Rest des Hauses schlief und so ertasten sich die Beiden ihren Weg in der Dunkelheit als das sie ihn sahen. Erst nachdem Ginny eine Tür öffnete und mit ihrem Zauberstab Feuer an den Wandleuchtern entfachte, sah der Blonde wirklich wieder etwas, jedoch war es ein kaltes, fast leeres Zimmer mit einem Bett und einem alten Schrank.

Die Rothaarige hielt ihm die Tür offen und schloss sie nach seinem Eintreten. Schnell blickte er sich um und wandte sich dann zu der junge Frau an der Tür um. Ihre Locken hangen ihn Strähnen herab, ihr Pferdeschwanz existierte kaum noch und so zog sie das Haarband heraus. Ihre nun offenen Haare bedeckten bis zur Brust das lange Oberteil, und die meisten der Dreckflecken auf ihm. Die schwarze Hose lag eng an ihrem Körper und Ginnys lange Beine kamen gut zur Geltung. Seinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht richtend, nahm er einige Schrammen an ihrer Wange wahr und sie sah so aus, als würde sie gleich umfallen, auch wenn sie an der Tür lehnte.

„Leg dich hin, ich leg einen leichten Schlafzauber über dich und ich werde sehen, was ich gegen diesen Debilitas-Fluch machen kann."

Benommen nahm sie seine Worte wahr und legte sich in ihr Bett, ohne ihre Sachen auszuziehen. Auch ohne den Zauber wäre sie eingeschlafen, doch der Blonde wollte, dass sie einen traumlosen Schlaf hatte und so sprach er ihn aus. Eine Strähne aus ihrem Haar streichend, wand er sich dem Fenster neben ihrem Bett zu und begann zu überlegen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, in welcher Lage er war.

Geflohen vor den eigenen Leuten, half er seinem Feind und befindet sich jetzt sogar in einem ihrer wichtigsten Verstecke. Am besten wäre es wohl gewesen, wenn er so schnell wie möglich von dort verschwände, aber irgendwie konnte er diese Frau nicht allein lassen. Draco musste bald den Fluch von ihr nehmen, bevor sie noch an ihm starb. Das war der einzige Gedanke, den er hatte.

Der Blonde überlegte kurz, drehte sich dann zu Ginny um und kniete neben ihr. Er murmelte mehrere Gegenflüche, doch keiner zeigte Wirkung. Die Rothaarige lag immer noch blass im Bett, ihr Atem ging schwer und sie schwitzte. Behutsam holte er ihre Hand hervor und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. Er war zu schwach und Draco konnte es nicht riskieren, mehr Zeit verstreichen zu lassen. Mit suchendem Blick schaute er sich im Zimmer um und erblickte den Schrank schräg hinter ihm.

Schnell gelangte er zu ihm und durchsuchte ihn sofort. Doch außer ein paar abgetragenen Sachen fand er nichts in ihm. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, ein Buch über Heilkünste zu finden, doch nun blieb ihm nur noch die Möglichkeit, hinunter in die Küche zu gehen und zu versuchen jemanden davon zu überzeugen, das Ginny an einem Fluch litt, aber das er ihn nicht ausgesprochen hatte.

Mit einem „Expelliarmus" wurde auch diese Möglichkeit zerstört und Draco flog an die hinterste Wand. Benommen sank er zu Boden, in seiner geschwächten Situation hat ihn dieser Zauber sein Bewusstsein verlieren lassen.

„Wag es nie wieder auch nur zwei Meter an meine Tochter heran zu treten, du elendes Stück von einem Menschen. Oh Ginny, Schatz, hat er dir etwas getan?"

Molly stürmte sofort auf ihr jüngstes Kind zu und fühlte ihre Stirn und ihren Puls. Mit einem „Firmare" und einem Schlenker von Molly's Zauberstab, kehrte Farbe in Ginnys Gesicht zurück und auch ihre Atmung beruhigte sich wieder.

Nun blickte Molly wütend zu dem am Boden liegendem Mann und mit hasserfüllter Stimme sprach sie einen Fesselungszauber und einen Schwebezauber aus. Mit dem schwebenden Draco hinter sich, verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür ihrer Tochter.

Keine sechs Stunden später wachte Ginny auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Fragend Blickte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um, doch die Rothaarige entdeckte keinen Draco. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stand sie auf und blickte dann an sich herab. Ihre schwarzen Sachen waren vom Schlafen zerknittert und total dreckig.

‚Also ein Traum war es nicht gewesen. Aber wo ist dann Draco? Abgehauen?' Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und wechselte ihre Kleidung. Als Ginny ein Shirt und eine Jeans an hatte, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging hinunter in die Küche.

Dort traf sie auch sogleich auf ihre Mutter, die sie irgendwie komisch ansah.

„Morgen Mama! Haben wir etwas zu essen da? Ich hab einen riesigen Hunger."

„Hätte ich auch, wenn ich die Nacht unterwegs gewesen wäre!"

Schwer schluckend drehte sich Ginny ganz zu ihrer Mutter und machte sich schon mal bereit, ihre Ohren auf eine erhöhte Lautstärke umzustellen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, einfach abzuhauen? Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht, genauso wie dein Vater. Was wäre, wenn Totesser dich gefunden hätten, oder ein Anschlag ausgeübt wurde? Soll ich dich ganz in dein Zimmer einsperren? Und außerdem, kannst du nicht besser aufpassen? Durch deine Unachtsamkeit hat Draco Malfoy unser Versteck entdeckt und nicht nur das, er wollte sich auch an dir vergreifen. Ich versteh dich nicht, Ginny. Du bist hier doch sicher, warum gehst du dann einfach raus, ohne etwas zu sagen?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Mommy. Es wird bestimmt nie wieder vorkommen. Ich hab mich nur ein wenig … ähm … gelangweilt, und da wollt ich mal wieder raus. Wo ist denn Dra … äh Malfoy jetzt?"

„Unten im Keller, an einen Stuhl gefesselt. So und jetzt setzt dich hin, ich mach dir was zu essen."

„Ähm … ich will mich erst mal frisch machen, bevor ich etwas esse, okay?" und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand die junge Frau aus der Tür heraus und gerade Wegs auf die Kellertür zu. Leise schlich sie sich hinunter und sah sofort im dämmrigen Licht eine Gestalt an der Wand sitzen. Sein Kopf hang herab, doch als ihre Schuhe im Dreck knirschten, hob Draco seinen Kopf und blickte in das Gesicht der Rothaarigen.

„Ich … äh … also", begann Ginny zu stottern, doch dann straffte sie ihre Brust und sagte mit fester Stimme, „Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, das du mir gestern geholfen hast."

„Sag das lieber deiner Mutter, die hält mich nämlich für das Gegenteil eines Retters!"

„Entschuldige bitte, aber du bist nun mal der Sohn des mächtigsten Totessers. Draco, du bist unser Feind und da sollen wir dich jetzt wie einen Engel behandeln?" wütend und aufgebracht schaute sie ihn an.

„Ihr versteht gar nicht, was alles im Hintergrund der schwarzen Armee abläuft. Erst wenn ihr darüber Informationen habt, könnt ihr sicher sein, wer euer Feind ist und wer nicht!" schrie der Blonde zurück.

„Dann sag mir doch diese Information. Meine Güte, du bist vor ihnen geflohen, du hast nichts zu verlieren, also kannst du sie mir sagen."

Doch Draco sagte kein Wort. Schweigend stand sie vor ihm und hielt diese Stille nicht aus, er schaute einfach nur in ihre Augen. Diese grauen Augen zogen Ginny irgendwie an und ohne darüber nachzudenken ging sie auf ihn zu und flüsterte: „Wenn du schon auf den Mund fällst, wieso dann nicht auf meinen?" die Rothaarige beugte sich hinab und küsste Draco sacht. Schon nach kurzer Zeit vertiefte sich der Kuss und beide vergaßen die Situation, in der sie sich befanden.

ooOoo

ihr kennt den Prozess, da auf Button mit Go mal bitte drücken! Ach ja, Ginnys letzter Ausspruch bevor sie Draco küsst hab ich aus dem Lied „Nur ein Wort" von Wir sind Helden.

Hel Eli


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Gott, bitte vergibt mir! ähm naja eigentlich hab ich keine lange vorrede geplant, von daher ... R+R

ooOoo

Chap 3

Draco war nicht überrascht über die Lippen, die sich auf seinem Mund befanden, nur von der Tatsache, dass sie sich dort befanden. Er hätte nie gedacht das Ginny so spontan war und einfach einen Fremden küsste. Der Blonde fragte sich kurz, was dieser Kuss für die Rothaarige bedeutete, doch nachdem sie seinen Lippen mit ihrer Zunge öffnete und sich der Kuss vertiefte, verflüchtigte sich sein Denken und langsam stieg Wärme in ihm auf.

Wie gern würde er sie jetzt berühren, mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Hüfte und ihren Rücken streichen, durch ihr Haar fahren, doch Molly Weasley hatte gute Arbeit geleistet und seine Fesseln schnitten in seine Handgelenke. Schon im ersten Augenblick, als ihre Lippen seine trafen, hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und fühlte nun eine Ewigkeit später ihre Hand sacht an seiner Wange. Gott, wie lange hatte er nicht mehr eine so intensive Nähe zu einem Menschen verspürt? Es musste ein Leben her sein! Jetzt kam ihm jede Berührung durchdringend vor, als würde sie durch seine Haut in sein Innerstes gehen.

Draco hätte es wissen müssen, denn diese Welt hasste ihn zu sehr als das sie ihm dieses Gefühl für längere Zeit gönnte. Mit einem Schrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk wurde Ginny von ihm weggerissen und durch ein darauf folgendes „Crucio" stand Angst und Schrecken in dem Gesicht der Rothaarigen geschrieben. Sie ging ein, zwei Schritte zurück und drehte sich dann zur Treppe, um sie so schnell wie möglich empor zu steigen, doch Dracos Stimme hielt sie zurück.

„Bleib hier! Ihr werden von Totesser angegriffen. Dieser Angriff wurde schon geplant als ich noch unter ihnen war. Sie wissen nicht, dass du hier unten bist und es wird einige Zeit dauern bis sie hier runter kommen. Binde mich los, ich kann dir helfen gegen die Totesser zu kämpfen, wenn sie kommen!"

Ungläubig schaute sie ihn an, überlegte kurz und entschloss sich ihn los zu machen.

„Wieso hast du uns nicht gewarnt, wenn du von diesem Angriff wusstest?" ein scharfes Flüstern drang zu seinem Ohr als Ginny hinter ihm Stand und seine Fesseln öffnete.

„Ihr hättet mir nicht geglaubt!" kam es genauso leise von ihm. Ginny runzelte die Stirn als sie den Stuhl umrundete. Der Blonde stand nicht sofort auf, denn zuerst musterte er seine Handgelenke. Überraschung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht als er sah, das Ginny sich zwischen seinen Beinen hingekniet hat und nun ihre Hand ausstreckte. Geschickt griff sie unter den Stuhl und kurze Zeit später kam sein Zauberstab zum Vorschein.

Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie ihm seinen Zauberstab überreichte und am liebsten hätte sie sich ihre Ohren zugehalten, um die flüchtenden Schritte und Angst erfüllten Schreie nicht zu hören. Dort oben musste die Hölle los sein, krankes Lachen rief immer mehr Angst und Grauen in ihr Gesicht und ihr Inneres. Ginny wusste nicht, wer sich alles im Haus befand, sie hoffte nur es waren viele Unterwegs. Aber egal wie viele an diesem Morgen umkamen, es würde ein schmerzhafter, großer und haften bleibender Verlust sein.

Vielleicht würde die weiße Armee auch sie verlieren, doch die Angst um den eigenen Tod war nichts im Vergleich zu der Furcht, ihre Mutter und Brüder unter den Leichen zu finden! Zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen drehte sich die Rothaarige zu Draco um. Sie brauchte halt, jemanden zum aufstützen, auch wenn es nur für einen flüchtigen Moment wäre! Doch Draco schien ihr Bedürfnis nicht zu bemerken, sein Blick war starr auf die Treppe gerichtet. Ob er auf seinen Tod wartet, ging es Ginny plötzlich durch den Kopf.

Er bemerkte sofort in seinem Blickwinkel, das sie zu ihm sah, dennoch starrte er die Treppe an. Selbst in dem Moment, in dem er sie nicht ganz ansah, schmerzte die Angst in ihren Augen. Er merkte, wie sie langsam in sich zusammen fiel und jemanden zum Anlehnen brauchte. Am Anfang ging es ihm genauso. Diese starken, dunklen Gefühle, die ihn überrannten immer dann wenn seine Nerven völlig blank lagen und die Hoffnungen auf das Überleben zu schnell schwanden. Es war nie nur ein Moment gewesen in dem dieser Zustand ihn ergriffen hatte, Tage und Stunden waren vergangen bevor der Blonde wieder etwas beruhigter aufatmen konnte und die Gefahr ihn verließ. Und nun sind nur wenige Minuten vergangen, seitdem dieser schmerzhafte Zustand Ginny eingenommen hatte, und es schien, dass sie nicht lange standhalten konnte.

Gott, wie sehr hatte er in der ersten Zeit seiner Flucht gelitten, gehofft und sich von seinem Leben verabschiedet? Draco wollte nicht Ginny die gleiche Erfahrung machen lassen und so griff er nach ihrem Arm und holte sie zu sich heran. Sie nahm die Geste danken an und schlang ihre Arme um seine Hüfte. Mit einem Arm hielt er sie an sich, in dem anderen befand sich sein Zauberstab, bereit, einem möglichen Angreifer sofort entgegenzutreten.

Er schaute nicht zu ihr herab, sah nicht wie sie für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schloss und versuchte, die Schreie aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, der Blonde starrte weiter zur Treppe hinüber. Diese Geste war das einzige, was er zu Stande brachte, keine beruhigende Worte, kein leichtes Streicheln ihres Rücken oder Kopfes, nichts. Wie könnte er auch, zu sehr hatte er die Kälte erfahren, als das er Wärme geben könnte.

Die Schreie nahmen ab, ruhiger wurden die Schritte über ihnen und beiden wurde klar, dass eine Seite gesiegt hatte. Nur welche würde sich erst heraus stellen, wenn jemand die Treppen hinunter kam. Die Augenblicke und Momente wurden immer längerer, doch Ginnys Herz pochte schneller als sie ertragen konnte. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und etwas benommen klammerte sie sich an Draco. Sie wollte nach oben, dem Alptraum entfliehen und ihre Familie in den Arm nehmen. Die Dunkelheit des Kellers legte sich immer mehr auf sie nieder.

Ginny verkrampfte sich deutlich in Dracos halber Umarmung, doch eine Gestalt auf den Treppen riss seine Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen auf sich. Er registrierte den langen schwarzen Umhang und ihm war sofort klar, wer gesiegt hatte. Schnell schob er Ginny hinter sich und bereitete sich auf die Konfrontation vor. Die Gestalt war an der Hälfte der Treppe angelangt, als sie ihren Zauberstab auf die Beiden richtete, doch Draco war schneller mit dem Aussprechen des Todesfluches und so sackte die Gestalt in sich zusammen. Draco fing sie mit einem Schwebezauber auf, um keinen Lärm zu verursachen. Nachdem der Totesser vor ihm auf dem Boden ankam, nahm der Blonde ihm seine Robe ab und warf sie Ginny über. Er zog ihr die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und deutete ihr, keinen Laut von sich zu geben.

Nach ihrem stummen Nicken fesselte er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und Ginny wusste auf einmal was er vorhatte. Wieder nickte sie und ging hinter ihm still die Treppe hinauf und dann durch den Korridor, ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Auf dem Weg hinaus begegneten sie Todessern, jung und mit Kälte im Gesicht. Einige nickten Ginny zu, aber keiner erkannte sie.

ooOoo

okay, also euer statement ist sehr erwünscht! ach und es gibt neues von "Erinnerungen"! die story muss nur noch von Nina meiner beta-leserin genehmigt werden und denne gehts los! aber sagt mir bitte trotzdem wie ihr diese ff findet!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh mein Gott, ich hab mich ja so gefreut, rewievs zu lesen und gleich drei am stück! Danke, danke, danke!

so leider muss ich mitteilen das des der letzte teil dieser Story ist und somit beendet! solltet ihr mehr hören wollen dann schreibt ihr mir einfach einen kommentar mit anregungen, weil ich hab kaum welche! okay, ich wünsch euch jetzt viel spaß beim lesen und ich bitte um ein rewiev! würd mich echt freuen!

ooOoo

Chap 4

Ginny war zu schockiert, zu benommen um die Situation ganz zu erfassen. Sie sah all die Männer, schwarz gekleidet und mit einem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der keine einzige Gefühlsregung zeigte. Viele hatten ihre Kapuzen abgenommen, doch da einige ihre Kapuzen noch aufhatten, fiel sie nicht weiter auf, obwohl die Rothaarige um einiges kleiner war als die Todesser. Die Haustür war weit geöffnet, doch das einfallende Morgenlicht erhellte die Eingangshalle nicht im Geringsten. Unbehagen machte sich in ihr breit und sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte, stieß dabei mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an Draco, der sofort seinen Schritt beschleunigte.

Die Verkleidete stolperte fasst als sie über jemanden drüber steigen musste. Es war Ron gewesen, und als sie ihn leblos am Boden liegen sah, hätte sie sich am liebsten übergeben. Mit Tränen in den Augen folgte die Rothaarige Draco schnell aus dem Haus heraus. Sie wusste, der Schmerz würde sie später fast umbringen, sich in den Zellen ihres Körpers festsetzen und sie nie wieder loslassen, doch jetzt ging sie hinaus auf den Platz vor dem Haus. Beide durchbrachen den Halbkreis von Todessern, die sich vor dem Haus befanden. Viele der in schwarze Umhänge gekleideten Personen, kümmerten sich nicht so recht um Draco und der Gestalt, die ihn festhielt. Ginny merkte es schnell, dass nach wenigen Metern keine Augen mehr auf ihr ruhten, doch Dracos plötzliche Drehung erschrak sie. Schnell war er bei ihr, presste sich gegen sie und die Rothaarige schlang instinktiv ihre Arme um ihn.

Nachdem er Ginny nah an sich spürte, konzentrierte er sich und apparierte mit ihr. Der Blonde hoffte nur, dass wenige der anwesenden Totesser etwas davon mit bekamen. Er wusste genau wo er Ginny hinbrachte, er selbst empfand es als den sichersten Ort in dieser Situation und zudem würde es Zeit schaffen, Zeit, um zu überlegen wie es weiter geht und vielleicht auch um den Schmerz ein wenig zu verarbeiten, den Ginny in sich trug. Er hatte sich abgestumpft, empfand schon seit geraumer Zeit nichts mehr und brauchte somit auch nichts zu verarbeiten, jedoch regte sich etwas in ihm, als die Rothaarige ihn berührte. Das was sich da in ihm auftürmte, riss er nieder und lenkte seine Konzentration auf sein Ziel. Draco schloss seine Augen, es würde weit in den Norden von England gehen und er musste aufpassen, Ginny und sich nicht zu splittern.

Der Blonde war nicht so dumm, um sie ganz nach Hogwarts zu bringen, auch wenn Dumbledore sie sehr gut schützen könnte. Er wäre sofort tot gewesen und so öffnete er seine Augen auf einer Lichtung mehrere Hundert Meter von dem Schloss entfernt im verbotenen Wald. Um sicher zu gehen das Ginny und er vollständig angekommen sind, schaute er an sich hinunter und dann musterte er die Rothaarige, die sich eng an ihm befand. Schnell hatte er seine Fesseln abgelegt und schloss Ginny nun sacht in eine Umarmung. Was hatte sie nur an sich, das er den Drang verspürte, sie zu umarmen. Draco wusste es nicht, doch irgendwie genoss er es, hier zu stehen, sie zu halten und die Ruhe zu genießen. Ihm war klar, dass dieser Zustand nicht sehr lange anhalten würde.

Er nahm zwar Ginnys Kopfbewegung wahr, doch erst als sie fragend zu ihm aufsah, klärte sich sein Blick. Er löste sich von ihr und wusste, das nichts in seinem Gesicht verriet, wie gern er noch den Moment ausgekostet hätte. Mit ruhiger Stimme fing er an zu sprechen:

„Wir sind im verbotenen Wald. Hier können wir erst einmal ein Lager aufschlagen und uns etwas zu essen suchen."

Ginny empfand seine Stimme als kalt und irgendwie konnte sie nicht glauben, dass dieser Draco sie gerade noch im Arm gehalten hatte. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und fragte: „Wenn wir im verbotenen Wald sind, wieso gehen wir dann nicht nach Hogwarts?"

„Weil sie mich sofort töten würden! Zudem hat der Schutz nachgelassen und soviel ich weiß, ist ein Angriff geplant. Dort drüben ist ein guter Platz um sich eine Weile auszuruhen" er zeigte auf eine Stelle am Rand der Lichtung, eben und mit Moos bewachsen.

„Ich mach mich gleich auf die Suche nach Feuerholz und etwas zu Essen! Du bleibst derweilen hier, ich rate dir keinen Kontakt zu Hogwarts aufzunehmen. Voldemort könnte uns dadurch sehr leicht finden."

Ohne auf ein weiteres Wort von ihr zu warten, ging er an ihr vorbei, spürte kurz ihre Nähe und machte sich auf den Weg hinein in den Wald.

Ginny schaute ihm nach und entschloss sich dann, sich auf dem Moos nieder zu lassen. Ihr war kalt und so zog sie ihre Knie an und schlang ihre Arme um sie. Doch wärmer wurde es nicht. Schnell versank sie in ihrer Gedankenwelt, ihren Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Sie hatte Ron verloren, wohl auch Hermine und ihre Mutter. Gott, es schmerzte sie, zerriss ihr Inneres und vergrub sich in ihren Gedanken. Ihre Tränen waren kalt und ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Sie wollte es nicht wahr haben, konnte es nicht begreifen und ihre Gedanken kreisten in ihrem Kopf. Sie wollte hier nicht sein, in der Realität. Immer mehr Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, benetzten Arme und Beine und blieben haften, wie der Schmerz in ihren Gedanken. Ginny schloss die Augen und hoffte irgendwo anders aufzuwachen. Plötzlich machte sich Müdigkeit in ihr breit. Sachte lies sie sich zur Seite sinken und verfiel in einen leichten Schlaf. Er würde sie eine kurze Zeit aus der Realität herausholen.

Als Draco zurückkam, mit Holz und ein Paar Beeren in den Armen, schlief Ginny noch zusammengekauert und der Blonde sah auf den ersten Blick, das ihr kalt war. Leise legte er die Beeren beiseite und entzündete ein Feuer, bevor er zu der jungen Frau hinüber ging und sie dann sacht in den Arm nahm, um sie ein wenig zu wärmen. Ruhig saß er mit der schlafenden Ginny im Arm da und spürte, wie etwas Kraft zu ihm zurückkam. Draco fühlte sich nicht mehr so ausgelaugt und erschöpft wie vor wenigen Stunden und in seinem Inneren wurde ihm klar, dass es an Ginny lag.

Sie hatte etwas an sich, das ihm nicht nur Kraft verlieh, sondern ihm auch einen Grund zum Leben gab. Noch vor wenigen Stunden wäre er lieber tot als lebendig gewesen und nun reicht es ihm aus, die Rothaarige im Arm zu halten, um weiter zu leben. Langsam machte sich das Gefühl in ihm breit, das allein ihre Nähe reicht, um ihn bei Kräften zu halten und Draco entschloss sich in diesem Moment, alles zu tun, um Ginny bei sich zu haben. Vielleicht würde sie ihm sogar zeigen, was man alles mit seinem Leben anstellen konnte, um zu sagen ‚Ich habe mein Leben gelebt'.

Ginny wurde wärmer und sie spürte Kräftige Arme um sich, als sie aufwachte. Halb öffnete sie ihre Augen, nahm das Feuer nicht weit von ihr wahr und auch das sie in Dracos Armen lag. Sie bewegte sich nicht und schloss die Augen, denn vielleicht würde er sie loslassen, wenn er merkte, dass sie wach war.

Sie spürte seine Nähe und seine Wärme umfing sie ganz. Irgendwie ließ sich der Schmerz in ihr um einiges leichter ertragen, auch wenn er sie wieder ganz einnahm. Sie wollte nicht über das leblose Gesicht von Ron nachdenken, auch nicht über ihre andren Verluste und so lenkte sie ihre Gedanken auf die jetzige Situation. Draco und sie waren auf der Flucht, haben einen Angriff der Todesser überlebt, doch keine Ahnung wie es weiter gehen soll. Es war aussichtslos. Beide hatten nicht genug Kraft, um sich Voldemort zu stellen, zudem war es zu riskant sich mit Dumbledore oder sonst jemanden in Verbindung zu setzen, Familie hatte sie auch keine mehr genauso wie Draco, also was sollten sie machen.

Aussichtslos, alles war ja so aussichtslos! Traurig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Dracos Brust. Sacht legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Kopf und sie beruhigte sich wieder etwas. Draco und sie konnten fliehen, es war zwar keine Lösung für immer, aber doch eine reichte es für ihre jetzige Situation. Ginny würde bei Draco bleiben, mit ihm fliehen bis ans Ende der Welt, oder bis Beide eine Lösung gefunden hatten, am besten das Ende des Krieges.

Beide genossen die Ruhe und die Nähe des anderen. Weder Draco noch Ginny wussten, was kommen würde, der folgende Tag war genauso ungeklärt wie der darauf folgende, doch beide dachten nicht daran. Zu sehr waren sie von dem Moment eingenommen.

Ende


End file.
